thepassage_foxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Passage Wiki:Images
Images File types Although a variety of file types can be uploaded to The Passage Wiki, the most common file types are .PNG, .GIF, and .JPG. PNG is the most preferable file type because it does not compress image quality. Uploading images There are multiple ways to upload images to The Passage Wiki. * For information on how to upload an image in an article, view the Help:Images tutorial. * To upload images directly, use (to upload a single image) or (to upload multiple images at once). Image policies * All images must be related to ''The Passage. Any pictures which are not ''The Passage screencaps or accepted as official material will be deleted, except those posted on personal user pages and blog entries. * All images must be licensed with the license template. * Screencaps should illustrate reasonably significant moments from an episode. If an image is not potentially useful for informational purposes, an admin may delete it. * When uploading an image with no usage for more than two days, the image may be deleted by an admin. * Name images appropriately. No cursing or inappropriate names, but rather an informative name. The name should not be longer than one line. * Images used on articles should have captions. Images placed in galleries should not have captions. * Check if the image has been uploaded by other contributors or not. If the image is already uploaded and you have a higher quality version, please replace the original image instead of uploading a new one. (See Replacing images) * In articles, pictures should represent the information that they are placed next to. (For example, do not put a picture with Shauna Babcock and Nichole Sykes next to a paragraph about Nichole Sykes' relationship with Richard Clark Richards.) * Do not clutter articles with too many pictures--always pay attention to the overall article layout. Images should enhance the text, not distract from it. * Avoid uploading images that are too similar. For instance, do not upload an image sequence of Amy where she is talking, turning, or staring idlely. Images where characters are interacting with people or things are far more preferred. Deleting images * Only the administrators of The Passage Wiki can delete images. Please contact an administrator if you wish to delete an image. Replacing images # Click the small magnifying glass icon beneath the image. # Scroll down to the File History section and click the "Upload a new version of this file" link. # Click the browse button and locate the file you wish to upload from your computer. # In the "File changes" text box, briefly describe why you are uploading a new version of the image (for example, the new version may have higher image quality). # Click the "Upload file" button near the bottom of the page. Infobox images An infobox image represents the subject of an article. If you want to replace a current infobox image with a new one, please propose the change in the profile image change discussion to get approval from other contributors. A profile image should have: * High quality: Ideally, profile images should have high-definition image quality. * Good angle: The image should preferably depict the character from a front angle, with the face and shoulders clearly visible. However, a 3/4 position is also acceptable. The character's face should not be tilted at an extreme angle. * Suitable expression: The expression should depict the typical personality of the character. The character should not be talking. * Good lighting: Profile images should be bright enough so that the character is clearly visible. Avoid images that depict the character at nighttime or in poor lighting conditions. * Recent: The image should preferably depict the character's most recent signature appearance. * Network logos/watermarks: Sometimes images without the network logo are far more preferred. However, this is not mandatory. They can be ignored or cropped. Editing infobox images # Open the Infobox template on the edit page, click "edit" and then find the image parameter. # Type the image's file name into the parameter, adding "File:" before the actual image name. (For example, "File:Lila Kyle.png") # Use the preview button to see if it works. Click the OK button when finished. Image categorizing All images must be categorized into the correct categories. Filling out the license template for each image will automatically add the correct categories to an image. Categorizing using Source Mode After copying and pasting the license template to an image, insert the name of each character appearing on the image in the "categories" parameter, separating each name with a "|". Example: :| categories = Amy Bellafonte|Brad Wolgast| The image will automatically be placed into the correct episode category after inserting the correct numerals into the "season" and "episode" parameters. Additionally, the information entered into the "license" and "source" parameters will automatically place the image into certain categories. For example, typing "comic" in the "source" parameter will automatically add the "Comics images" category to the image. For more information about what can be entered into the parameters, please view the instructions given on the license template. Categorizing using Visual Mode Categories can also be manually added to images by typing the correct categories in the "Categories" tab on the right side of the editing window. Category:Policy